Episode 7277 (31st August 2015)
Plot Lawrence is shocked to find Ross sitting in his living room waiting for the money. Chas talks to Bernice about Lawrence whilst she gets her nails done. Ross and Finn agree to a family meal which delights Emma. Bernice checks Lawrence's CD collection after Chas suggests it to see it he is gay. Robert phones Lawrence from Europe wanting to come home, but Bernice takes the phone and gives Robert a mouthful, which impresses Lawrence. In the pub, James and Emma discuss their family meal and James has but his wedding ring back on. Diane and Ashley drop off a wreath that had been dropped off at the church but Eric is annoyed that Diane settles the bill. Diane suggests that he join Doug and herself for dinner, but he insists that he would rather stick pins in his eyes. Rakesh tells Jai that Rishi will be moving back into Holdgate Farm but Jai is annoyed that Rishi will be reporting back to Rakesh. Lawrence invites Bernice to an agricultural convention ball meanwhile Andy is upset to learn that Wylie's Farm has been repaired and sold. Aaron feels guilty as he overhears Chas and Andy talking about Katie and tells Andy that he has got to stop torturing himself about Katie. Andy says he hate him and Robert for lying and will never be able to forgive him and Diane does some tidying up at Pollard's Barn. Pete reluctantly agrees to the family meal after some persuasion from Finn, and insists that Ross would not forgive him this easily. Jai shows Rishi the factory's full order book and tells him the bank has extended the overdraft so the cash flow problem is resolved. Andy goes through the old photos of he and Katie on his phone and tells Pete how they met in detention. Andy and Pete talk about their brothers sleeping with their wives and Pete asks Andy if he hates Robert, Andy admits he does, but you cannot build a life on hate. James and Emma tell their boys that they are getting back together and James will be moving into Dale View. Eric is furious to discover that Diane has cooked him a lasagna and throws it in the bin. He cracks when he realises that Diane has also washed a tea cup that still had Val lipstick stain on it and smashes the cup against the wall. Ross tries shake hands with Pete and tries to wind him up but Pete walks out of the house. Doug tells Diane about the message for her from Val at the end of the DVD and watches it but tells Doug that Val never did have taste in men, unaware that Eric is standing behind her. Eric bars Diane from her funeral and blames her for Val's death. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Dining room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty and Bernice *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and hall *Pollard's Barn - Downstaris rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *Andy Sugden recalls the moment he and Katie Sugden met in detention, which took place in Episode 2962 (18th July 2001) *Last appearance of Val Pollard until 25th December 2017. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes